


Actions

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Actions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, communication is key, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: After Kay partners with Jonathan for a case, Cameron gets jealous both professionally and personally. Knowing actions speak louder than words, Kay sets the record straight in a way even Cameron Black is sure to understand!





	Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following quote requests:
> 
> 1\. “I didn’t choose you, my heart did” by hpdecendatsncishugergames
> 
> 2\. “ People do crazy things when they’re in love” by Anonymous

"I didn't choose you, my heart did." Kay told him sweetly.  "You are the one I want."

Cameron grinned widely at her words but before he could respond, she continued.  "I love you, Johnny."

And just like that, his smile fell as a bemused expression crossed his face.  _Johnny?  What the heck?_ "Excuse me?" Cam finally said aloud.  However, Kay ignored him.  Or  maybe she didn't hear him?  He was so confused. 

It didn't make it any better when Jonathan spoke up from behind him, "I love you too, Kay."

Backing up a step to fully take in the scene, Cameron wanted to punch his brother right in the dimple he had just revealed with his words.  What was going on? How could he do this to his own flesh and blood?  "Okay, not cool, bro!"  Once again, Cam's words were disregarded as the people in front of him, the two people that meant the most to him, moved forward and kissed. "Hey! Stop it!"  He called out.  Instead of heeding his advice, the kissing escalated, growing more and more intense. "No!' He yelled, voice livid.  "No! No! No!" Cameron added angrily as he dove forward to pull them apart.  However, his hands went right through them, causing Cam to fall forward  to the ground and everything around him to fade to black.

****

"NO!" Cameron shouted as he woke with a start.  Sitting up in bed, he ran a hand through his tousled, dirty blonde hair and panted, trying to calm himself down.  The bedside lamp flickered on a moment later, revealing Kay sitting up beside him with concern in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay... it was just a dream." She cooed soothingly then put a comforting hand on his back.  When Cam visibly tensed at her touch, she sighed in frustration.  "Okay, what is going on with you?  You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm surprised you noticed.  I thought you were too busy having fun with _Johnny_." He muttered tersely.

"You gotta be kidding me."  Kay replied, irritation evident in her voice. "That's what all this is about?  Your jealous that I picked Jonathan over you?"

"So, you admit then? You rather be with him?" Cam tossed back.

Kay rolled her eyes and retorted, "That is _not_ what I said."

"Yeah, well..." Cameron trailed off for a moment then quickly added, "actions speak louder than words."

"Cam, look...." Kay began then paused a second to tuck a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear.  "Yes, I chose Johnny today... _for the case._ I couldn't walk around and investigate with Mike and _two_ civilians. It would have been too risky.  Deakins would have never approved."

"She never approves of anything I do!" He argued.

" _True_ , but she's _my_ boss.  I have to obey her.  So, one of you had to hang back, and Johnny had the information and connections with the underground gaming league, so it made sense to pick him."

"Yeah, sure."  Cameron answered, coating his words lightly with sarcasm.

"Wait a sec..." Kay went on a new train of thought as something clicked in her mind.  "Are you jealous of me and Johnny professionally... or personally?"  When he didn't respond, it was answer enough. "Cameron Black," She paused to slap him in the back of the head (not too hard but just enough to make a point). "How can you think I would cheat on you? And with your own brother?!"

"Well, he does look like me." Cam explained.  "So, I know he's your type physically.  As for mentally... he's definitely got me beat in the personality lotto."

Kay looked at him quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious he's the better twin." He told her.  "He's the cool one and the serious one.  Not to mention he's smarter. It's not so crazy to think that you'd notice and..."  Cam hesitated, not wanting to say it.

"And what?"  She challenged.  "Trade up?  That's ridiculous.  Does Johnny have a lot of good qualities? Yes. But so do _you_. You are the _sweet_ one, the _funny_ one, the _charming_ one... not to mention the one _I_ love and nothing is going to change that."  Kay finished, giving his hand a heartfelt squeeze.

"You don't know that.  Not for sure."  Cameron argued.

"Well, I know that actions speak louder than words." Kay retorted, pointedly using his own words against him. "And yes, I technically spent the day with Jonathan, but look at my actions now.  I'm in _your_ bed, holding _your_ hand, and am about to kiss _your_ lips." She finished with a smirk, then leaned in to do so.  She kissed him for a long moment then pulled back slightly for air.  It took all of one second for him to return the favor, this time deepening the kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers.

With noses grazing and breaths intermingling, he whispered, "I'm sorry for acting so crazy."

"It's okay, people do crazy things when they're in love." Kay said teasingly.

"And I _do_ love you.  _A lot_."  Cameron noted seriously then added more lightly, "So, I guess we can expect more craziness to come."

"Well, just to make sure things don't get _too_ crazy, I'll have to work on my actions and make sure they speak _loudly..."_  She paused and placed a kiss on the left side of his neck.  "and _clearly_." Kay finished then repeated the gesture on his right side.

From there, things began to both heat up and quiet down as their mouths collided and let their actions do the talking.  And "talk" they did... all the way to the break of dawn. 

 _Whoever said communication was key to a successful relationship was totally right_.  Cam thought. _Communication is the best!_


End file.
